


When He Was Wicked

by sara_wolfe



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lois celebrate their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Was Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Divine Intervention's 2010 Summer Ficstravaganza.

He woke up to the feel of lips being pressed gently against his. His mouth fell open in surprise and Lois deepened the kiss, sliding over to cover his body with her own. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she straddled his hips, groaning when she rocked against his rapidly-growing erection. She stretched out along the length of his body, leaning in for another kiss.

He moved a hand to stroke his fingers through her hair, and Lois took advantage of his movement to push his arms over his head, immobilizing his hands. Taking the hint, Clark kept his arms where she'd put them, watching as she slid slowly down his chest, sliding down over his erection in one swift motion. Then, her eyes never leaving his, she began to move.

Clark rocked his hips up in time to her thrusts, matching her move for move. Lois kept the pace slow, teasing him as she dragged things out. Clark had to force himself not to hurry things along, wanting the experience to last as long as possible. There was a pressure building between them, and Clark could feel Lois tightening around him.

Her breath started coming in shorter and shorter gasps, and then she shuddered, suddenly, a full-body shiver as she dug her fingers into his arms. Clark thrust up, desperately, as she gripped him with the strength of her orgasm.

Then he came, the world whiting out behind his closed eyelids.

"Good morning," Lois all but purred, as he opened his eyes, their bedroom coming back into focus.

"That was one hell of a wake-up call," Clark said, breathlessly, and Lois smiled, contentedly, as she snuggled against his chest.  

They'd just settled back against the pillows, Clark wrapping his arms around Lois, when they heard a loud crash coming from nearby. There was a moment of breathless silence, followed by a wail of "Mom!"

Crawling out of bed with a hastily-muffled groan, Lois padded across the room to grab her robe off the hook on the back of the door. Clark took a moment to admire the view his wife presented before he joined her, pulling on his own robe.

Following the sound of quiet, furious squabbling, they found the culprits in the kitchen. The pair was standing around shards of broken ceramic, and they – along with everything else in the vicinity – were liberally covered in flour. There was a moment of silence as the guilty parties squirmed under their parents' stern gazes.

Ella was the first to break the silence, leveling an accusatory glare at her baby brother.

"It's Jory's fault," she said, which prompted an immediate denial from the younger boy.

"It is not!" he protested, hotly, and that started another round of fighting that was quickly threatening to escalate into violence until Lois, just as quickly, cut them off.

"Does someone want to tell us what in the world is going on?" she asked, with what Clark knew was an incredible show of patience, especially given the circumstances.

"We were trying to make breakfast," Ella said, still glaring at Jory. "We were going to make pancakes, and _someone_ was supposed to be quiet."

"And then _someone else_ decided to fly to reach the top of the cabinet, rather than standing on a chair," Jory retorted, ratting out his sister without hesitation.

"I would have been fine if you hadn't bumped me," Ella snapped.

"So, you dropped the flour," Clark broke in, before they could start arguing, again. "Leaving us with this mess."

"Which is all Jory's fault," Ella butted in, earning an exasperated sigh from her brother.

"What's all Jory's fault?" a sleepy voice asked.

Chris walked into the kitchen, yawning, and then his eyes widened at the sight of the disastrous kitchen.

"Wow," he said, taking in the mess. "What happened here? Hurricane Ella?"

Ella growled incoherently at the hated nickname, and Jory smirked, high-fiving his brother behind their sister's back.

"Let's just get this mess cleaned up," Lois said, sighing as she grabbed the broom from the laundry room.

Clark caught the dustpan she tossed at him, and then cocked his head to the side at the sound of sirens in the distance.

"I'm sorry," Clark said, apologetically, turning his attention back to Lois. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Lois asked, narrowing her eyes.

"There's an ambulance and fire trucks headed toward the courthouse," Clark explained. "They might need Superman."

"Clark," Lois said, warningly, the tone of her voice telling him that if he left her alone with this mess, he'd be the one needing an ambulance.

He just offered her another, apologetic smile, dashing into their bedroom to spin into his suit. Zipping back to the kitchen, he dropped a quick peck onto Lois's cheek before heading out the front door. He'd already made it halfway across town before he realized that he had a shadow, and he looked back to see Chris pacing him, a determined look on his face.

The teenager was wearing his old Blur costume, the gray symbol of El visible on the black clothing. Noticing his father's gaze, Chris sped up until he was flying beside Clark.

"I heard the dispatcher talking about a pretty big fire," he said, by way of explanation. "I thought you might need some help."

"Lois know you're gone?" Clark asked, anticipating her reaction at losing even more of her cleaning crew.

"Mom's the one who told me to go," Chris told him.

They ran out of time to talk, then, as they arrived at the burning building. Father and son split up, each heading to a different side of the building. Between the two of them, and the efforts of the Metropolis Fire Department, they got the fire contained, quickly, and Clark gave a few, quick words to the gathered media while Chris hovered above the crowd, keeping carefully out of sight. Finally, the crowd dispersed, and the pair made their exit.

"What's with all the flower stands?" Clark asked, as they flew away from the hotel.

"You're kidding, right, Dad?" Chris asked, incredulously. "It's Valentine's Day," he prompted, when Clark just shook his head.

"Valentine's Day," Clark echoed, a horrified realization dawning. "Oh, no."

"You did, at least, remember your anniversary, right?" Chris asked, groaning at the dismayed look that crossed his father's face. "Mom's going to kill you."

"And she won't even need kryptonite to do it," Clark muttered. "And to think, we picked this date to make it easier to remember."

"I don't think flowers and candy are going to cut it, this year, Dad," Chris told him.

"Okay," Clark muttered, trying to think of a way out of the situation he'd gotten himself into. "Chris, do you mind-"

"Watching Hurricane and Hurricane Junior for the night while you and Mom go do something romantic?" Chris finished for him. "No, that's cool."

"Great," Clark said, relieved, as that much of a worry was taken off his shoulders. "Now, I just need to figure out where I'm taking your mother, tonight."

"Actually," Chris interjected, "the Terrors and I already have that planned out for you. It's our anniversary present to you and Mom. A night in the honeymoon suite of the Lexor Hotel."

"And just how did you three afford that?" Clark asked, curiously.

"With some help from Aunt Lucy," came the reply. "We wanted to get you and Mom something special." Glancing down quickly at his watch, he added, "I've got to go, or I'm going to be late for school."

"Not in the suit!" Clark hollered after him, as his oldest son flew away.

Chris tossed off a jaunty wave that hopefully meant that he'd heard him, before disappearing quickly from view. Pivoting in midair, Clark headed back toward home. He found Lois sitting in a spotless kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the Daily Planet.

"You're not at work," he said, in surprise.

Lois epitomized workaholic. So much so that it was rare to see her taking time away from the Planet. Especially when she was still in her terrycloth robe and slippers, looking like she had no intention of going into work.

"Perry called," she said, without looking up from her paper. "We have an unexpected day off, courtesy of our children."

"Jory and Ella told you?" Clark confirmed, as he joined her at the table with his own cup of coffee, snagging the international section from the pile.

"They blabbed while we were cleaning up the kitchen," Lois told him. "And apparently, Chris agreed to babysit." Finally looking up from the sports page, she added, "Don't think this gets you off the hook for forgetting in the first place."

"So," Clark said, after they'd sat in the kitchen in comfortable silence for a while, "what do you want to do with our day off?"

"I don't know," Lois admitted. "I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Well," Clark suggested, "since we don't have anything planned, why don't we just wing it?"

"Wing it?" Lois echoed, an amused smile on her face. "You, who makes an alphabetized list for a five-minute run to the grocery store, you're going to wing it?"

"Hey!" Clark exclaimed, indignantly. "I'm perfectly capable of being spontaneous."

"Sure you are, honey," Lois said, affectionately.

"You don't think I can be impulsive?" Clark asked, hurt.

"Smallville, we've been married for ten years, and I've only seen you wear three ties to work," Lois told him. "You've used the exact same design for the Superman suit for ten years, where Ollie and Bruce change their suits every other week. And don't even get me started on your coffee."

"What's wrong with my coffee?" Clark demanded.

"Every time you make coffee, it's always the same," Lois said. "Every single time. It's actually kind of creepy how consistently you've managed it."

"Well, what about this morning?" Clark asked, after a minute. "That was pretty spontaneous."

"I woke you up," Lois reminded him. "And speaking of, when did we turn into an old, married couple?"

"We are an old, married couple," Clark teased her, earning an eye roll in return.

"You know what I mean," she retorted. "Lately, our sex life has gotten boring."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, they were both looking around, as though the kids, who were all still at school, might come popping out from behind a corner. Lois groaned at their shared paranoia.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," she complained. "We've got the kids setting us up for romantic nights at the honeymoon suite, and we can't even talk about sex in an empty house."

"So, we're turning into an old, married couple," Clark said, with a shrug. "What's so wrong with that?"

Lois just shook her head in exasperation.

"We're in a rut," she said, shortly.

"Then, let's get out of it," Clark told her.

Then, before Lois could say anything, he scooped her up in his arms and darted out the door, her startled laughter filling the air.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well," Lois said, as they strolled through the park, "out of all the things we could have done, an impromptu jazz concert certainly never crossed my mind. How'd you even know this group would be here?"

"I could hear them as we were flying," Clark told her, threading his fingers through Lois's as they walked. "Despite what you might think, I am capable of doing things on the spur of the moment."

He changed direction, suddenly, as Lois pulled him in the direction of a hot dog stand a little ways away. He watched in mild amazement as Lois ordered two hot dogs with the works, and then slathered both hot dogs with all the condiments and extras the stand had to offer.

"I'll never understand how you can eat that thing," Clark remarked, watching her dig into her lunch with relish. "I mean, I'm supposed to be the one with the stomach of steel."

"Hey, if you don't want yours," Lois said, nodding at the hot dog he was still holding. She was already halfway through hers.

"I didn't say that," Clark said, defensively, taking a big bite out of his hot dog, not that it would stop Lois from taking it.

"So, what's next?" Lois asked. "I believe I was promised an afternoon with Mr. Spontaneity, and I intend to take advantage of it."

Clark looked around the park, considering his options. He could have spirited Lois back to their hotel suite, to spend the rest of Valentine's Day holed up alone, together. He had a feeling that she wouldn't object to that. But, he also had the feeling that Lois was expecting something along those lines, and he wanted to surprise her.

"How about that?" he asked, nodding across the park to a carriage stand.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting in one of the horse-drawn carriages, Clark wrapping his arms around Lois as she leaned against him.

"This is nice," Lois said, looking at the park from the vantage point of the carriage.

"So, have I been spontaneous enough?" Clark asked, as they moved slowly through the park.

"You've certainly been surprising," Lois told him. "I have to say, I never expected a day like this from you. We haven't done anything like this since we first started dating."

"We'll have to make up for that in the future," Clark said, quietly.

They spent the rest of the ride sitting in comfortable silence, and it came to an end all too soon. Clark paid the driver, and then he and Lois continued their aimless wandering through the park.

"Thank you," Lois said, after a few minutes, and Clark looked at her in surprise.

"For what?" he asked.

"For this," Lois said, gesturing to the peace around them. "For a day without having to worry about work, or the kids. For a whole day spent with my husband, without the rest of the world getting in the way."

"You're welcome," Clark replied. "And, the day's not over, yet."

"What's that mean?" Lois asked, and Clark scooped her up in his arms, looking around to ensure that they were alone before he took off into the air.

Clark landed lightly on the balcony of their suite, nudging the glass doors open gently with his foot. Lois still in his arms, he strode across the room to the bed, laying her down on the rose petals he'd scattered over the sheets, earlier.

 

Lois caught his hand before he could move away, tugging him down next to her. He stretched out next to her, running his fingers lightly through her hair as he leaned down and captured her mouth in a kiss. He could feel her hands slipping under his shirt and he obliged by lifting himself up to let her slide his shirt off.

She trailed his hands back down his chest, and he shivered, involuntarily, at the sensation. Her hands continued their downward path, sliding under the waistband of his pants and sliding his zipper down. He kicked his pants off, followed quickly by his boxers.

He lifted the hem of Lois's shirt, pulling it off over her head. But, when he went back to her bra, he couldn't get the clasp unhooked, and he finally just snapped it out of frustration.

"Well, that's one way to do it," Lois said, laughing softly. "You'd think after all these years you'd have more patience."

"Don't want to be patient," Clark said, his voice coming out in a low growl that surprised even him.

He turned his attention to getting her jeans off, rubbing his fingers over the triangle between her legs as he slid the material down her legs. Lois shuddered in reaction, her legs tightening against his hand. He pulled her underwear down, accidentally ripping the thin material in his haste to get them off, earning an exasperated eye roll from Lois at the sound of tearing cloth.

But, any retort she might have made was swallowed up by a low moan as he slipped his fingers inside her, rubbing gently. He played down there for a little while, dragging things out before pulling away, a disappointed sound coming from Lois as he withdrew his hand.

Reaching across the bed, he scooped up a handful of rose petals and scattered them across Lois's chest and stomach. She shivered at the tickling sensation, but he wasn't done. There was a vase with a single rosebud sitting on the table beside the bed, and he pulled the flower out.

He ran the rose lightly over Lois's skin, tracing the flower around her breasts and over her nipples. Lois's breath caught in a shaky gasp as the flower dragged across her sensitive skin.

"What happened to not wanting to be patient?" she demanded, breathlessly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Clark said, teasingly. "Are you in a hurry?"

He continued toying with the flower, dragging it lower and lower down Lois's body. When he brushed the rose against the triangle between her legs, her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned, a low, sensuous sound coming from deep in the back of her throat.

Then, the sound turned into an impatient growl, and before Clark knew what was happening, Lois pulled him down on top of her, crushing the flower between their bodies. Taking the hint, Clark slipped inside her, burying himself in her heat.

She hooked her legs around his waist as he thrust into her, almost lifting them both off the bed. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she clung to him. Her muscles tightened around him, sending a jolt through his entire body.

He felt like he was flying, climbing higher and higher, getting ready for the inevitable fall. He could tell that Lois was close to the edge, and only a few more thrusts had her coming, rocking him with the intensity of her orgasm. He kept up his own, steady movements, feeling his climax building.

Then, his orgasm broke over him, and he felt like he was falling back to Earth. He collapsed, heavily, landing on the bed beside Lois, breathing heavily. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Clark mumbled, into her hair, not bothering to lift his head from where it was resting on her chest.

"Happy anniversary," Lois replied, smoothing her hands across his back. "I love you."


End file.
